Hubby VS Baby
by missdinaxoxo
Summary: Luhan dan Sehun, pasangan muda yang merupakan guru di SM high school. Selalu bersaing dalam hal prestasi. Bagaimana kisah mereka? HanHun, GS!Sehun, Drabble, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Hubby VS Baby

Cast : Luhan

Oh Sehun (girl)

Rate : T

Genre : Humor, Romance

Warning : GS, typo everywhere, gaje, alay

Disclaimer : the plot is mine

Summary : Luhan dan Sehun, pasangan muda yang merupakan guru di SM high school. Selalu bersaing dalam hal prestasi. Bagaimana kisah mereka?

DLDR.

Happy Reading

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Para siswa mulai meninggalkan kelas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang langsung pulang, duduk di kantin atau di bawah pohon taman sekolah, duduk di pinggir lapangan menonton kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.

Jadwal ekskurikuler sore ini adalah sepak bola dan tari. Para siswi sudah berteriak di pinggir lapangan menyemangati tim bola sekolah mereka yang isi nya manusia tampan semua. Belum lagi pelatih nya juga luar biasa tampan dan masih muda, membuat siswi semakin berisik di pinggir lapangan.

PRIIITTT

Peluit baru saja di bunyikan Luhan.

"Istirahat lima menit" ujar Luhan kepada murid-murid mereka.

"Dengar, pertandingan sudah semakin dekat, cara main kalian sudah bagus, tetaplah berlatih. Kita harus mempertahankan posisi juara yang telah dua kali berturut-turut ini." Jelas Luhan kepada murid-murid merek.

"Siap coach" seru mereka bersama.

"Dan kalian Minho, Kai, sebagai Ace dalam tim ini, aku sangat mengharapkan kalian." Tambah Luhan di akhir.

"Coach mengandalkan orang yang tepat." Ujar Kai.

Selanjutnya latihan tetap berlanjut, keringat sudah mengalir deras di badan para pemain bola sekolah ini, membuat para siswi semakin berteriak melihat para namja tampan yang terlihat semakin seksi.

Luhan menatap puas ke lapangan. Tim didikannya memang paling luar biasa hebat-inner Luhan-.

Dari arah barat lapangan, lebih tepat nya dari dalam gedung sekolah berjalanlah seorang wanita muda. Langkah nya begitu tergesa sambil memanggil salah satu yang ada di lapangan.

"Kai, kesini." Panggil nya, ia berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

Merasa dipanggil, Kai yang sedang menggiring bola pun menoleh dan berlari begitu saja meninggalkan bola menuju si pemanggil.

"Sehun songsaenim ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Kai.

Sehun menyilangkan tangan nya di dada.

"Kau tidak lupa kan hari ini adalah jadwal klub tari. Kenapa malah bermain bola?" Tanya Sehun galak, membuat Kai bergidik ngeri.

"Hmm, begini Seh-"

Belum sempat Kai menjawab. Seseoranf telah menjawab nya duluan.

"Kai sedang berlatih untuk pertandingan minggu depan Sehun songsaenim." Ucap Luhan dengan seringaiannya berdiri dibelakang Sehun

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, tangannya masih bersidekap di dada. Menatap garang ke sosok pria yang sok-manly- dihadapannya ini.

"Tapi hari ini jadwal Kai di klub seni Luhan songsaenim." Ujar Sehun.

"Sayang nya aku memutuskan Kai berlatih hari ini." Balas Luhan.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku juga memerlukan Kai untuk lomba dance." Jawab Sehun.

"Pertandingan bola nya minggu depan, jadi Kai harus berada dilapangan bukan di ruangan yang dikelilingi kaca." Balas Luhan-lagi-.

"Lomba dance nya juga minggu depan. Harus nya Kai berada di studio sekarang." Sehun juga tidak mau kalah.

"Sepak bola lebih penting dari pada dance." Ujar Luhan.

"Dance jauh lebih penting." Sehun mulai berkacak pinggang.

Sedangkan Kai yang menjadi rebutan pasangan muda ini hanya menggaruk kepala belakang nya. Bingung bagaimana cara menghentikan perdebatan kedua guru nya ini. Begitu pula murid lain yang menyaksikan perdebatan sepasang guru muda itu yang tidak ada habis nya

"Aku akan membawa Kai ke studio." Putus Sehun.

"Tidak bisa, Kai akan tetap berada dilapangan." Tolak Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan semakin mengeluarkan aura gelap mereka hingga tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang tangan menepuk kaki kedua nya.

"Papa, Mama." Panggilnya.

Luhan dan Sehun langsung menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Eoh, Sehan sudah bangun?" Luhan mengangkat tubuh mungil yang memanggil nya Papa tadi.

Sehan hanya menganggukkan kepala nya.

"Mimi" ujar Sehan mengarahkan badannya ke Sehun.

Luhan yang mengerti permintaan si anak langsung memberikan Sehan kepada Sehun.

"Latihan selesai, kalian boleh pulang. Kai beri tahu ke studio juga." Perintah Luhan.

"Ne coach." Kai membungkukkan badannya dan bernafas lega. Berterima kasih kepada Sehan yang menghentikan perdebatan orangtua nya.

Selesai memberi perintah kepada Kai, Luhan langsung membawa Sehun dan Sehan ke ruangannya dan memperhatikan Sehun yang menyusui Sehan.

"Kenapa Sehan menyusul kelapangan sih?" Luhan berujar kesal sambil mencubit pipi gempal Sehan yang masih didada ibu nya.

"Kenapa kesal? Harus nya berterima kasih pada bayi kita." Jawab Sehun.

"Ck, aku kan tidak bisa melihat wajah garang mu yang semakin cantik itu baby." Ucap Luhan menggombal

"Hubby." Sehun memukul dada Luhan dengan wajah yang merona termakan rayuan Luhan.

Beginilah pasangan muda ini. Selalu bersaing sebagai guru, saling mencintai sebagai pasangan suami istri. Ah jangan lupa dengan Lu Sehan-si bayi 14 bulan-yang selalu hadir dimana pasangan ini berada.

Besok entah masalah apalagi yang akan menjadi akar permasalahan mereka.

Sampai jumpa di kisah selanjutnya.

END


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Bel telah berbunyi dua kali. Itu menandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah selesai dan PBM harus segera dimulai kembali.

Pasangan guru muda kita, Luhan dan Sehun pun telah selesai dengan istirahat. Luhan menghabiskan waktu nya dengan makan, Sehun memilih untuk menina bobo kan Sehan. Yah, sebelum istirahat tadi Luhan ada jam mengajar sedangkan Sehun tidak. Jadi Sehun makan duluan.

Selain ditunjuk menjadi pembimbing pada kegiatan ekstrakurikuler sekolah. Luhan sebenarnya adalah guru matematika yang kebetulan suka olahraga dan punya prestasi dibidangnya. Dan Sehun adalah guru sejarah yang memang dulu nya dulu nya seorang dancer. Namun semenjak dinikahi Luhan, Sehun berhenti menjadi dancer.

Bisa dibayangkan bukan bagaimana dua mata pelajaran yang hampir di keluhkan seluruh siswa ini diajar oleh pasangan muda ini. Seperti nya sekolah ini benar-benar mempunyai strategi yang hebat. Dengan diajarkan oleh guru muda yang tampan dan cantik didepan kelas tentu para siswa akan lebih bersemangat mengikuti PBM.

"Untung tadi sudah belajar dirumah, setidaknya demi dipanggil Luhan songsaenim ke depan kelas mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. Ternyata Luhan songsaenim sangat tampan dilihat lebih dekat." Ujar seorang siswi centil. Panggil saja nama nya Minah.

"Walau yang dibacakan oleh Sehun songsenim adalah dongeng membosankan (baca sejarah). Tapi demi suara sexy Sehun songsaenim yang serak-serak basah itu, aku tidak tidur lagi dikelas" kalau yang ini pasti sudah tahu komentar dari siapa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai.

.

"Apa Sehan telah tidur baby?" Tanya Luhan, ia tengah bersiap-siap masuk kelas, kembali mengajar.

"Sudah hubby, bisa bantu merapikan bahan ajarku nanti. aku akan menidurkan Sehan dulu." Jawab Sehun.

Sehun berjalan kebelakang sofa ruangan mereka dan menidurkan Sehan di ranjang kecil tanpa kaki yang memang sengaja disiapkan untuk Sehan. Setelah itu Sehun menumpuk bantal disekeliling Sehan. Mencium dahi bayi nya dan beranjak darisana. Menyusul Luhan yang menunggu didepan pintu.

Mereka masuk ke kelas yang bersebelahan dan mulai mengajar. Nampak para siswa terlihat serius memperhatikan pelajaran-sebenarnya sih memperhatikan gurunya-

Sedangkan si bayi kecil yang bernama Lu Sehan itu mulai bergerak gelisah dan mata nya mulai mengerjap perlahan. Ia terbangun lalu duduk,mata nya memperhatikan sekelilingnya tidak mendapati kedua orangtua nya. Sehan pun mulai menangis.

"Maaaa." Teriak Sehan disela tangis nya.

Merasa Mama nya tidak juga muncul, Sehan berdiri dan berjalan tertatih menuju pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Ia berjalan keluar sambil menangis.

"Maaaa hiks hiks" isak Sehan keras.

Seseorang yang kebetulan lewat didepan ruangan Luhan mengangkat Sehan.

"Huhu uri Sehannie menangis. ayo hyung antar ke Papa ya." Ujar nya sambil menggendong Sehan menuju kelas Luhan.

"Permisi songsaenim." Ucap nya membuka pintu kelas Luhan.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu dan mendapati anak nya menangis.

"Sehan bangun?" Luhan mengambil alih Sehan dari tangan Kai.

"Kenapa Sehan bersamamu Kai. Membolos eoh?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aniyo saem, mana mungkin aku bolos pelajaran Sehun songsaenim. Aku bisa-bisa tidak mendengar suara sexy nya nanti." Jawab Kai cengengesan.

Luhan memberikan deathglare kepada Kai 'bisa-bisa bocah ini, Sehun itu istriku.'

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau bawa saja Sehan kekelas mu?" Tanya Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehan yang memeluk leher nya-masih terisak-.

"Tidak mau, nanti Sehun saem sibuk dengan Sehan. Pai pai Luhan saem." Kai segera kabur sebelum diamuk Luhan.

"Kalian kerjakan soal dibuku,yang absen ganjil kerjakan nomor ganjil dan absen genap kerjakan nomor genap. Dikumpul sebelum bel berbunyi." Perintah Luhan kepada siswa sedangkan ia sibuk mencoba menina bobo kan kembali Sehan. Bel masih 15 menit lagi akan berbunyi.

Lima belas menit kemudian bel berbunyi.

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian. Minwoo tolong antarkan buku nya ke ruangan saya. Kelas selesai, minggu depan kita kuis." Luhan mengakhiri jam nya dan meninggalkan kelas membawa Sehan kekelas Sehun.

Sementara itu dikelas Sehun.

Kai masuk kembali kekelas dan duduk manis di kursi nya. Mata nya sibuk memperhatikan guru cantik didepan kelas nya.

"Kim Jongin baca yang selanjutnya." Perintah Sehun sementara orang yang di suruh masih senyum-senyum tidak jelas sendiri.

"Kim Jongin." Ulang Sehun. Sekelas sudah mulai tertawa.

Sehun mulai marah, tapi sebelum ia berteriak memarahi Kai, bel berbunyi.

"Minggu depan kuis dan tidak istilah open book." Ujar Sehun.

Sehun berjalan kepintu, kemudian berhenti. Di depannya berdiri Luhan yang menggendong Sehan.

"Wah, ternyata Sehun songsaenim galak juga yah." Ujar Luhan menyeringai.

"Seperti anda tidak saja Luhan songsaenim." Balas Sehun sengit.

Mulai lagi deh pasangan guru ini berdebat.

"Mimiiii." Isak Sehan.

Sehan kembali terisak digendongan Luhan. Sehun mengambil alih Sehan dan duduk di salah satu kursi terdekat. Luhan menutup pintu kelas. Membiarkan Sehan yang kini sibuk dengan dada ibu nya.

END


	3. Chapter 3

School Anniversarry

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Hari ini ulang tahun SM high school. Tidak ada PBM, yang ada hanya sebuah panggung di lapangan sekolah, berbagai macam stan yang berdiri ditepi lapangan. Siswa yang berjalan berlalu lalang.

Acara puncak akan dimulai jam tujuh malam. Untuk mengisi acara puncak, sekolah telah mengadakan seleksi nya semenjak sebulan yang lalu. Jadi yang diharapkan penampilan pengisi acara dimalam puncak benar-benar akan sangat memuaskan.

Sehun sebagai penanggung jawab acara ulang tahun ini pun sangat berbaik hati. Bagi para siswa yang tidak lulus seleksi untuk acara puncak. Maka Sehun memberi mereka kesempatan untuk mengisi acara siang hari nya.

Namun diantara semua pengisi acara di SM high school. Ada satu penampilan yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh warga sekolah tersebut.

Ya, penampilan special dari pasangan guru muda mereka. Luhan songsaenim dan Sehun songsaenim.

Awalnya, tidak akan ada specail stage tersebut. Namun, karena pada dasarnya jiwa persaingan yang begitu kuat pada pasangan guru muda ini. Hingga tercetuslah sebuah taruhan yang jika Sehan mau tinggal bersama kedua orangtua Luhan selama acara ulang tahun sekolah maka Luhan boleh meminta apapun kepada Sehun. Begitu pula sebalik nya.

Sekarang sudah tahu kan siapa pemenangnya. Pemenangnya kali ini adalah Luhan.

"Ish, latihan yang serius dong hubby." Sehun mulai kesal, semenjak pertama kali latihan, Luhan tidak pernah serius.

"Aku sudah serius baby." Jawab Luhan dengan nada menggoda.

"Tangannya jangan lari ke yang lain." Perintah Sehun kembali meletakkan tangan Luhan dipinggangnya.

"Iya iya." Patuh Luhan tertawa.

Hal pertama yang paling menyenangkan bagi Luhan adalah menggoda Sehun, apalagi kalau Sehun sampai kesal, Luhan akan semakin senang. Suatu kebahagian tersendiri melihat Sehun seperti itu.-Setiap orang pasti mempunyai cara berbeda mencintai pasangannya. Maka inilah cara Luhan mencintai Sehun.-

Memang dasar nya Luhan itu jahil dan seperti yang dikatakan diatas, senang membuat Sehun kesal. Maka tangan Luhan menjalar kemana-mana.

"Aku merindukan ini." Tangan Luhan berhenti di puncak gunung kembar Sehun.

Sehun segera menepis tangan Luhan.

"Masih disekolah hubby. Nanti." Balas Sehun mem pout kan bibirnya.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Luhan senang.

"Tentu, itu hak mu." Jawab Sehun malu-malu.

Kemudian mereka latihan lagi. Special stage kali ini adalag dance, dance couple. Jadi bayangkan saja bagaimana pasangan ini menari disaksikan murid-murid nya. Jarang-jarangkan melihat guru mereka akur begitu. Walaupun pasangan suami istri, tapi yang dilihat oleh siswa disekolah itu hanya pertengkaran guru muda ini. Tidak tahu bagaimana betapa romantisnya Luhan dan Sehun.

.

END


	4. Chapter 4

After School Anniversarry

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Waktu telah hampir melewati tengah malam. Luhan dan Sehun baru saja tiba di apartemen mereka setelah sebelum nya menjemput Sehan di rumah orangtua Sehun.

Berhubung orangtua Luhan dan Sehun saat itu berkumpul di kediaman orangtua Sehun. Mau tak mau membuat pasangan muda ini juga harus tinggal sebentar disana.

Sehun langsung masuk ke kamar dan menidurkan Sehan di ranjang. Luhan memilih membersihkan diri nya di kamar mandi. Kemudian Sehun pergi ke dapur membuat dua gelas coklat panas untuk nya dan Luhan. Udara malam yang semakin dingin di pertengahan desember membuat Sehun membutuhkan kehangatan berlebih.

Saat Sehun kembali ke kamar. Dia mendapati Luhan telah keluar kamar mandi masih menggunakan handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Hubby coklat panas nya." Ujar Sehun mengangkat segelas mug coklat panas buatannya tadi.

"Taruh saja disana dulu sayang." Jawab Luhan sambil memilih piyama di lemari.

"Baiklah, aku juga mau mandi." Sehun mengikuti instruksi Luhan tadi dan kemudian masuk kamar mandi,membersihkan diri.

"Jangan lama-lama, aku sudah tidak tahan." Ujar Luhan, membuat pipi Sehun merona.

Sambil menunggu Sehun, Luhan pun menidurkan dirinya disamping Sehan. Tangan besarnya mengelus lembut pipi bayi mungilnya yang tertidur pulas. Mata nya menelusuri wajah mungil perpaduan diri nya Sehun dengan tatapan memuja.

'Bibitku memang luar biasa. Hasilnya sangat sempurna.' Inner Luhan narsis.

Luhan sampai tidak sadar kalau Sehun telah keluar dari kamar mandi. Begitu mendengar suara pintu lemari terbuka baru Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang memilih piyama nya dengan tubuh masih dilapisi bathrope.

Luhan bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan kearah lemari. Memeluk Sehun dengan satu lengannya dari belakang. Sedangkan tangan satu nya lagi menggapai sebuah gaun tidur yang tipis.

"Yang ini saja." Luhan menyerahkan gaun tipis tersebut ke tangan Sehun.

Sehun mendongakkan kepala nya dengan bibir mem pout.

"Kau mau membunuhku? Udara sedingin ini dan Hubby menyuruhku memakai ini?" Rajuk Sehun.

"Aniya sayang, tidak akan kedinginan. Nanti Hubby beri kehangatan lain." Jawab Luhan mengecup dahi Sehun.

"Jjaaa, mau Hubby yang pakai kan atau pakai sendiri?" Tanya Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ish, aku sendiri saja. Sana." Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan mendorong Luhan menjauh.

"Cepat sayang." Ujar Luhan tertawa.

Luhan membawa kembali dua mug coklat panas ke ruang keluarga dengan sebuah selimut tebal ditangannya. Niat nya ingin ke balkon tapi tidak jadi, tidak tega melihat Sehun lebih kedinginan walau sebenarnya ia ingin agar Sehun semakin merapatkan diri mereka.

Sehun keluar dari kamar dan menyusul Luhan. Luhan yang duduk di sofa menepuk ruang kosong didepan kaki nya yang mengangkang, memberi isyarat agar Sehun masuk kesana.

Dilapisi selimut tebal, pasangan ini berpelukan saling berbagi kehangatan.

Luhan telah asyik dengan kegiatannya mengecup basah leher mulus Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun memilih menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Luhan membiarkan suami nya itu berbuat sesuka hati bahkan tangan Sehun mengarahkan tangan Luhan kedada nya.

"Sssshhhht." Lenguhan Sehun tanda ia menikmati sentuhan Luhan.

Luhan mulai menurunkan tali gaun tidur Sehun. Bibirnya mulai turun ke dada Sehun yang bisa ia jangkau. Tangannya mulai meremas dada Sehun pelan.

"Aahhh, oouuhhh." desah Sehun.

Saat tangan Luhan akan menurunkan tali gaun Sehun yang sebelahnya lagi. Suara tangisan Sehan terdengar nyaring dari kamar. Sehun segera melepas tangan Luhan dan langsung berlari ke kamar.

"Lu Sehan." Kesal Luhan menyusul Sehun kekamar.

Di ranjang Sehun terlihat sedang menyusui Sehan yang terbangun.

Luhan ikut membaringkan dirinya dibelakang Sehun, memeluk Sehun dan bibirnya kembali menelusuri leher Sehun.

"Hubby nanti dulu." Ujar Sehun namun tidak didengarkan Luhan. Malah semakin intens mengecupi setiap jengkal leher Sehun.

Tangan besar Luhan memegang dagu Sehun membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepala nya. Kemudian bibirnya membungkam mulut Sehun, melumat basah bibir atas bawah Sehun bergantian. Tangan Luhan yang satu nya lagi dijadikan bantal kepala Sehun menyamankan posisi Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Luhan berbuat semaunya. Menyusui Sehan sambil melayani Luhan.

END


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Hujan deras melanda Seoul di tengah musim dingin. Suara gemuruh petir sahut menyahut diluaran sana. Kilat pun mengiringi setiap gemuruh yang semakin memekakkan telinga. Angin kencang pun berhembus menerbangkan apa saja yang dilewati. Kaca yang penuh embun dingin bergetar menandakan betapa hebat badai diluar sana.

Badai yang luar biasa diluar sana tentu membuat siapa saja ingin tidur nyenyak dengan menggulung badannya dengan selimut tebal. Seperti si bayi berusia 14 bulan bernama Lu Sehan. Sehan telihat nyaman dengan tidur nyenyak di dalam sebuah ranjang bayi bertirai dengan sebuah lampu kecil menyinari nya. Menambah kehangatan yang lain dari penghangat ruangan untuk badan mungilnya yang berselimut bulu halus.

Lain anak, lain pula yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtua Sehan. Pasangan muda ini mempunyai cara lain untuk menghangatkan diri mereka. Suara badai berisik diluaran sana tidak mengganggu 'kegiatan' panas mereka.

Setelah menyusui Sehan sampai tertidur ditambah harus melayani ciuman basah suami nya. Luhan segera menidurkan Sehan ke dalam box bayi nya. Mengatur agar anaknya tidur dengan nyaman dan tentu nya tidak akan mengganggu ibunya yang mempunyai tugas lain.

Sehun akhirnya pasrah berada dibawah kukungan Luhan. Menikmati setiap sentuhan Luhan yang membuat dirinya makin panas berbanding terbalik dengan dingin diluar.

Setiap cumbuan Luhan mampu membuat Sehun mendesah kencang dan melayang. Titik sensitif yang dimainkan oleh sepasang tangan dan sebuah bibir seakan menjadikan Sehun gila dan menginginkan lebih dan lebih lagi.

Ini baru tangan dan bibir. Belum lagi 'bagian' lain tubuh Luhan yang akan membuat Sehun semakin jatuh pada malam ini. Semua yang ada pada diri Luhan membuat Sehun tidak berdaya dibawahnya. Terlalu nikmat hingga membuatnya kepalanya terasa pening.

"Ngghh aahhh."

Desahan yang mencicit itu membuat Luhan semakin ingin menyentuh lebih banyak lagi pada setiap bagian tubuh mulus Sehun yang hampir tiga tahun ini telah menjadi miliknya.

Bibirnya tidak henti menciumi setiap lekuk badan putih Sehun. Memberi tanda kepemilikan sebanyak mungkin pada tubuh indah dibawahnya ini.

Hidungnya tidak henti menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari dalam tubuh Sehun. Semakin dihirup maka akan membuatnya semakin kecanduan.

Tangannya menjelajahi apa saja yang bisa dijangkaunya. Saat menemukan gundukan yang harus ia bagi saat Sehan lahir, tangan Luham langsung meremasnya pelan kemudian kasar. Mencubiti puncaknya dengan jemp dan telunjuknya yang semakin membuat tubuh dibawahnya ini menggelinjang dan mengeluarkan desahan manja yang begitu menggoda.

"Aahh ahh ngghh."

Luhan semakin gila dengan desahan nikmat yang di dengarnya. Membuatnya semakin gila menyentuh tiap spot sensitif tubuh Sehun. Dirinya semakin tidak sabar ingin menghangatkan 'diri' di 'tempat' seharusnya ia berada.

Tidak tahan dengan desahan Sehun. Luhan segera melepas semua kain yang tadi melapisi tubuh kekarnya. Bagian 'tengah' selangkangannya sudah begitu keras dan mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum nya. Seakan menyerukan betapa ingin ia memasuki 'lubang' becek tempatnya mendapatkan kehangatan yang mebuatnya lupa diri.

Tangan itu begitu cekatan melepaskan g-string basah milik Sehun. Kemudian dengan tangan itu lagi ia mengocok 'diri' nya hingga semakin keras. Dan tangan itu lagi yang menuntunnya untuk segera masuk.

Plop

"Aahh."

Desahan lega dari keduanya saat Luhan berhasil masuk. Menunggu beberapa saat membiarkan Sehun beradaptasi dengan 'benda luar' yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Nghh aahh."

Lenguhan dan gerakan pelan dibawahnya memberi Luhan tanda bahwa Sehun telah siap. Perlahan tapi pasti Luhan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Aahhh ahhh"

"Aahhh ahhh"

"Ngghhh ngghhh"

Suara Sehun yang terdengar centil dan menggoda di telinga Luhan. Tidak sabar ingin sampai kepuncaknya. Ia pun menambah kecepatan 'diri' nya hingga suara Sehun terdengar semakin keras.

"AAaaHhh" "ggrrrmmm"

Suara desahan panjang dan geraman rendah menandakan mereka sampai dipuncaknya.

Tidak puas dengan yang barusan. Luhan membalikkan badan mereka tanpa melepas 'diri' nya dan Sehun. Menuntun Sehun untuk mengambil alih kontrol.

Menautkan tangannya dengan tangan besar Luhan seakan meminta kekuatan untuknya agar bisa bergerak. Perlahan Sehun pun bergerak. Tangannya meremas jemari Luhan melampiaskan kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

Mata nya tidak lepas dari tatapan tajam mata Luhan. Mata yang seolah mengatakan semua hal yang indah untuknya. Mata rusa yang tajam yang bercerita bagaimana sosok Luhan yang begitu mencintai Sehun. Semua tergambar jelas dimata Luhan dan Sehun sangat suka dengan semua itu.

Satu tangan yang jemarinya ia remas dilepas oleh pemiliknya. Tangan kanan itu menarik gunung kembar besar yang bergerak naik turun sesuai dengan gerakan pemiliknya. Rasa sakit pada dadanya akibat lonjakan naik turun dirinya seakan hilang saat tangan besar itu menahannya dengan cara meremasnya.

Tidak cukup dengan satu tangan. Tangan yang lain pun melepas jemarinya, menuntun agar menumpukan dirinya pada dada bidang Luhan. Sementara Luhan sibuk mengeluarkan dada nya yang satu lagi kemudian meremasinya tanpa ampun tanpa melepas lingerie yang masih menempel berantakan didirinya.

"Ahhh ahhh ngghh"

"Aahhh aahhh ngghhh"

Sehun semakin mengeluarkan suara centil saat dirinya tidak tahan untuk bergerak lebih cepat menggapai puncak.

Kedua tangannya menarik keatas lingerie miliknya keatas dan meloloskannya melewati kepala. Kemudian bergerak naik turun begitu cepat memompa dirinya pada 'batang keras' didalam dirinya.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh Hubbyyhhh"

Suara desahan panjang menyerupai pekikan akhir dari Sehun. Dirinya roboh menimpa dada bidang Luhan dibawahnya.

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Tangannya melingkari leher pria nya, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dibawah dagu Luhan.

"Kenapa dilepas lingerie nya baby?" Tanya Luhan setelah menetralkan nafasnya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping tubuh polos diatasnya ini. Padahal Luham sengaja membiarkan lingerie itu berantakan ditubuh Sehun. Menambah kekadaran betapa sexy nya Sehun dimata Luhan.

"Ngghh basah ngghh keringat." Jawab Sehun masih terengah. Wajahnya semakin ia telusupkan ke bawah dagu Luhan.

Luhan menarik selimut yang berada dibawah kakinya. Menyelimuti tubuh polosnya dan Sehun. Tangannya mengelus pelan punggung Sehun sembari berbisik.

"Tidurlah sayang."

Tangan yang masih setiap mengelus punggung polos Sehun yang dilapisi selimut. Hidungnya setia menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari rambut Sehun. Perlahan dirinya menyusul Sehun mengarungi mimpi. Membiarkan dirinya ditimpa tubuh kurus berisi milik Sehun diatasnya tanpa melepas 'diri' mereka.

END


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Hujan deras melanda Seoul di tengah musim dingin. Suara gemuruh petir sahut menyahut diluaran sana. Kilat pun mengiringi setiap gemuruh yang semakin memekakkan telinga. Angin kencang pun berhembus menerbangkan apa saja yang dilewati. Kaca yang penuh embun dingin bergetar menandakan betapa hebat badai diluar sana.

Badai yang luar biasa diluar sana tentu membuat siapa saja ingin tidur nyenyak dengan menggulung badannya dengan selimut tebal. Seperti si bayi berusia 14 bulan bernama Lu Sehan. Sehan telihat nyaman dengan tidur nyenyak di dalam sebuah ranjang bayi bertirai dengan sebuah lampu kecil menyinari nya. Menambah kehangatan yang lain dari penghangat ruangan untuk badan mungilnya yang berselimut bulu halus.

Lain anak, lain pula yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtua Sehan. Pasangan muda ini mempunyai cara lain untuk menghangatkan diri mereka. Suara badai berisik diluaran sana tidak mengganggu 'kegiatan' panas mereka.

Setelah menyusui Sehan sampai tertidur ditambah harus melayani ciuman basah suami nya. Luhan segera menidurkan Sehan ke dalam box bayi nya. Mengatur agar anaknya tidur dengan nyaman dan tentu nya tidak akan mengganggu ibunya yang mempunyai tugas lain.

Sehun akhirnya pasrah berada dibawah kukungan Luhan. Menikmati setiap sentuhan Luhan yang membuat dirinya makin panas berbanding terbalik dengan dingin diluar.

Setiap cumbuan Luhan mampu membuat Sehun mendesah kencang dan melayang. Titik sensitif yang dimainkan oleh sepasang tangan dan sebuah bibir seakan menjadikan Sehun gila dan menginginkan lebih dan lebih lagi.

Ini baru tangan dan bibir. Belum lagi 'bagian' lain tubuh Luhan yang akan membuat Sehun semakin jatuh pada malam ini. Semua yang ada pada diri Luhan membuat Sehun tidak berdaya dibawahnya. Terlalu nikmat hingga membuatnya kepalanya terasa pening.

"Ngghh aahhh."

Desahan yang mencicit itu membuat Luhan semakin ingin menyentuh lebih banyak lagi pada setiap bagian tubuh mulus Sehun yang hampir tiga tahun ini telah menjadi miliknya.

Bibirnya tidak henti menciumi setiap lekuk badan putih Sehun. Memberi tanda kepemilikan sebanyak mungkin pada tubuh indah dibawahnya ini.

Hidungnya tidak henti menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari dalam tubuh Sehun. Semakin dihirup maka akan membuatnya semakin kecanduan.

Tangannya menjelajahi apa saja yang bisa dijangkaunya. Saat menemukan gundukan yang harus ia bagi saat Sehan lahir, tangan Luham langsung meremasnya pelan kemudian kasar. Mencubiti puncaknya dengan jemp dan telunjuknya yang semakin membuat tubuh dibawahnya ini menggelinjang dan mengeluarkan desahan manja yang begitu menggoda.

"Aahh ahh ngghh."

Luhan semakin gila dengan desahan nikmat yang di dengarnya. Membuatnya semakin gila menyentuh tiap spot sensitif tubuh Sehun. Dirinya semakin tidak sabar ingin menghangatkan 'diri' di 'tempat' seharusnya ia berada.

Tidak tahan dengan desahan Sehun. Luhan segera melepas semua kain yang tadi melapisi tubuh kekarnya. Bagian 'tengah' selangkangannya sudah begitu keras dan mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum nya. Seakan menyerukan betapa ingin ia memasuki 'lubang' becek tempatnya mendapatkan kehangatan yang mebuatnya lupa diri.

Tangan itu begitu cekatan melepaskan g-string basah milik Sehun. Kemudian dengan tangan itu lagi ia mengocok 'diri' nya hingga semakin keras. Dan tangan itu lagi yang menuntunnya untuk segera masuk.

Plop

"Aahh."

Desahan lega dari keduanya saat Luhan berhasil masuk. Menunggu beberapa saat membiarkan Sehun beradaptasi dengan 'benda luar' yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Nghh aahh."

Lenguhan dan gerakan pelan dibawahnya memberi Luhan tanda bahwa Sehun telah siap. Perlahan tapi pasti Luhan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Aahhh ahhh"

"Aahhh ahhh"

"Ngghhh ngghhh"

Suara Sehun yang terdengar centil dan menggoda di telinga Luhan. Tidak sabar ingin sampai kepuncaknya. Ia pun menambah kecepatan 'diri' nya hingga suara Sehun terdengar semakin keras.

"AAaaHhh" "ggrrrmmm"

Suara desahan panjang dan geraman rendah menandakan mereka sampai dipuncaknya.

Tidak puas dengan yang barusan. Luhan membalikkan badan mereka tanpa melepas 'diri' nya dan Sehun. Menuntun Sehun untuk mengambil alih kontrol.

Menautkan tangannya dengan tangan besar Luhan seakan meminta kekuatan untuknya agar bisa bergerak. Perlahan Sehun pun bergerak. Tangannya meremas jemari Luhan melampiaskan kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

Mata nya tidak lepas dari tatapan tajam mata Luhan. Mata yang seolah mengatakan semua hal yang indah untuknya. Mata rusa yang tajam yang bercerita bagaimana sosok Luhan yang begitu mencintai Sehun. Semua tergambar jelas dimata Luhan dan Sehun sangat suka dengan semua itu.

Satu tangan yang jemarinya ia remas dilepas oleh pemiliknya. Tangan kanan itu menarik gunung kembar besar yang bergerak naik turun sesuai dengan gerakan pemiliknya. Rasa sakit pada dadanya akibat lonjakan naik turun dirinya seakan hilang saat tangan besar itu menahannya dengan cara meremasnya.

Tidak cukup dengan satu tangan. Tangan yang lain pun melepas jemarinya, menuntun agar menumpukan dirinya pada dada bidang Luhan. Sementara Luhan sibuk mengeluarkan dada nya yang satu lagi kemudian meremasinya tanpa ampun tanpa melepas lingerie yang masih menempel berantakan didirinya.

"Ahhh ahhh ngghh"

"Aahhh aahhh ngghhh"

Sehun semakin mengeluarkan suara centil saat dirinya tidak tahan untuk bergerak lebih cepat menggapai puncak.

Kedua tangannya menarik keatas lingerie miliknya keatas dan meloloskannya melewati kepala. Kemudian bergerak naik turun begitu cepat memompa dirinya pada 'batang keras' didalam dirinya.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh Hubbyyhhh"

Suara desahan panjang menyerupai pekikan akhir dari Sehun. Dirinya roboh menimpa dada bidang Luhan dibawahnya.

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Tangannya melingkari leher pria nya, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dibawah dagu Luhan.

"Kenapa dilepas lingerie nya baby?" Tanya Luhan setelah menetralkan nafasnya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping tubuh polos diatasnya ini. Padahal Luham sengaja membiarkan lingerie itu berantakan ditubuh Sehun. Menambah kekadaran betapa sexy nya Sehun dimata Luhan.

"Ngghh basah ngghh keringat." Jawab Sehun masih terengah. Wajahnya semakin ia telusupkan ke bawah dagu Luhan.

Luhan menarik selimut yang berada dibawah kakinya. Menyelimuti tubuh polosnya dan Sehun. Tangannya mengelus pelan punggung Sehun sembari berbisik.

"Tidurlah sayang."

Tangan yang masih setiap mengelus punggung polos Sehun yang dilapisi selimut. Hidungnya setia menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari rambut Sehun. Perlahan dirinya menyusul Sehun mengarungi mimpi. Membiarkan dirinya ditimpa tubuh kurus berisi milik Sehun diatasnya tanpa melepas 'diri' mereka.

END


	7. Chapter 7

Sehan's Dongsaeng?

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun sudah memikirkannya. Sepertinya sudah saatnya memberi seorang adik untuk Sehan. Usia Sehan sudah lebih dari dua tahun. Pasangan muda ini memang merencanakan akan memiliki anak lagi yang jarak usianya tiga tahun (Keluarga Berencana).

Jadi untuk mewujudkan jarak usia yang diinginkan. Tentu mereka sudah mulai berusaha dari sekarang. Bahkan malam panas mereka pun meningkat. Jika dalam seminggu biasanya hanya tiga kali, maka sekarang menjadi setiap malam demi adik untuk Sehan.

Seperti saat ini

"Aaaaahhhhh." Desahan Sehun terdengar keras begitu mencapai puncaknya bersama Luhan. Perutnya terasa hangat akan cairan yang Luhan tumpahkan didalam rahimnya.

"Semoga ini menjadi seseorang nantinya." Luhan melepas tautan mereka dan mencium lama perut Sehun yang basah dan lengket karena keringat.

"Amiin." Ujar Sehun lemah. Tangan mengusap lemah rambut Luhan yang kepalanya masih mencium perut Sehun. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras. Luhan begitu semangat mala mini saat menyetubuhinya.

"Ayo sekarang tidur." Luhan bangkit dan merebahkan dirinya kemudian memeluk Sehun dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian

Sehun tersenyum senang melihat benda pipih yang kini di tangannya. Akhirnya penantian mereka untuk adik Sehan datang juga. Benda pipih yang merupakan testpack itu menunjukkan dua garis merah.

Sehun memasukkan testpack itu kedalam saku kemeja putih Luhan yang dipakainya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya menyiapkan air mandi untuk Luhan. Langkahnya terarah kepada Luhan yang masih meringkuk tengkurap diranjang. Bibirnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara dengkuran yang keras. Selimut hanya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yaitu dari pinggang hingga kaki. Sehingga punggung polosnya terlihat begitu saja.

Sehun terkikik geli melihat Luhan tidur. Biar setiap pagi Luhan tidur seperti ini. Tetap saja Sehun akan terkikik. Sehun sangat suka melihat Luhan tidur.

"Hubby," Sehun duduk diatas ranjang. Tangannya mengguncang tubuh Luhan pelan.

Luhan yang memang dasarnya raja tidur tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Sehun kemudian memakai cara lain membangunkan Luhan. Sehun kembali merebahkan badannya disebelah Luhan. Bibirnya diarahkan ke telinga Luhan.

"Hubbyiiihhh." Panggil Sehun dengan sedikit mendesah dan meniup-niup pelan lubang telinga Luhan.

Oke Luhan mulai bergerak. Matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Hingga ia menemukan Sehun sedang tersenyum manis didekat wajahnya.

"ayo bangun." Pinta Sehun.

Luhan malah memeluk pinggang Sehun, membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

"sebentar lagi hmm." Jawab Luhan dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Sehun menurut, membiarkan Luhan memeluk dirinya. Ini hari bahagianya. Jika bukan karena ia sedang bahagia, mungkin Luhan akan dijewer dan diomeli Sehun karena malas bangun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan melepas pelukannya. Ia duduk, matanya mengedar kesekeliling kamar.

"Sayang, celanaku mana?" tanya Luhan tidak menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

Sehun mendengus dan menyerahkan boxer Luhan.

"makanya jangan asal lempar saja. Kebiasaan." Omel Sehun.

Luhan hanya cengengesan.

"Mandi sana." Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan ke kamar mandi.

Sehun tersenyum lagi kemudian keluar kamar dan menuju kamar Sehan disebelah kamarnya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Sehan sudah duduk didalam box tidurnya.

"Anak Mama sudah bangun?" Tanya Sehun menggendong Sehan.

"dah Ma." Jawab Sehan semangat. Tangannya meraba-raba dada Sehun.

Sehun yang mengerti permintaan anaknya, langsung duduk disofa, membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Mengeluarkan dada nya yang langsung diraup ganas oleh Sehan. Sekali-sekali Sehun meringis kesakitan kalau Sehan menggigit putingnya.

.

.

.

Luhan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi melirik keranjangnya, Sehun sudah tidak ada disana. Pasti ia sedang menyusui Sehan dikamar sebelah. Luhan hendak mengambil smartphonenya yang terletak diatas nakas sebelah ranjangnya. Matanya tidak sengaja melirik sebuah benda pipih yang tergeletak begitu saja diranjang yang masih berantakan itu. Tangan lebarnya segera meraihnya. Tidak lama matanya membulat. Ia langsung berteriak.

"Sayang." Panggil Luhan sambil berjalan kekamar sebelah dengan testpack yang masih ditangannya.

Luhan masuk begitu saja dan langsung duduk disebelah Sehun yang masih menyusui Sehan-FYI Sehan menyusu lama-.

"ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan masih memakai boxer dan handuk yang menggantung dileher.

"kenapa tidak mengatakannya kepadaku?" tanya Luhan mengangkat testpack ke depan wajah Sehun.

"kamu dapat dari mana?" tanya Sehun terkejut.

"diatas ranjang kita." Jawab Luhan.

"seperti terjatuh dari saku kemeja ini. gagal deh memberi kejutan untukmu." Sehun terlihat sedih mengatakannya. Padahal rencananya nanti malam ia akan mengatakannya kepada Luhan. Tapi sayang karena kecerobohannya jadi gagal.

"tidak masalah sayang. Yang penting aku bahagia. Terima kasih cintaku."

Luhan langsung mencium bibir Sehun. Ia bahagia, keluarga kecilnya akan kedatangan anggota baru.

Luhan masih saja mencium Sehun dengan panas mengabaikan Sehan yang memperhatikan dengan mulut yang masih menyusu dan tangan mungilnya yang memilin nipple yang satunya.

END


	8. Chapter 8

Stop Sehan.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sehan sudah berumur dua tahun lebih. Batita itu sangat aktif saat ini. Berjalan sudah lancar bahkan sudah bisa berlari. Ia juga bisa bisa memanjat sofa yang tingginya lebih dari bahu mungilnya. Sehan juga sudah bisa minta makan sendiri keorangtuanya dengan ucapan bukan lagi dengan tangisan. Batita itu benar-benar sangat lincah dan kata orang-orang sudah memasukki masa 'nakal'nya. Yah nakal disini yang sangat aktif dan lincah yang sangat sukses membuat Papa dan Mama nya menjadi kewalahan mengawasinya.

Tapi ada satu dari kebiasaan Sehan yang masih belum bisa hilang. Meski sudah berusia dua tahun lebih, Sehan masih saja minta susu kepada Sehun. Sekalipun ia sudah dibiasakan untuk minum susu dari botol dot. Oke sebenarnya wajar kalau ia masih belum bisa lepas dari pengaruh ASI mamanya itu. Tidak peduli apakah dada Sehun masih mengalirkan ASI kemulutnya atau tidak. Pokoknya ia harus tetap menyusu kepada Sehun.

Hal inilah yang membuat Luhan kadang kewalahan. Iya kewalahan memberi pengertian kepada anaknya ini. Sudah pada tahukan kondisi mereka bagaimana. Dalam hitungan bulan Sehan akan mendapat gelar baru yaitu sebagai seorang kakak. Tentu nantinya ia tidak lagi bisa minta disusui oleh Sehun. Karena itu akan menjadi jatahnya adiknya kelak.

Sudah berbagai macam cara dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri ini agar Sehan mau berhenti menyusui kepada Sehun. Selain ASI Sehun nantinya untuk adik Sehan kelak, keadaan Sehun berbadan dua juga tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk memangku Sehan sambil menyusui. Kan Sehan menyusuinya lama dan tidak mau kalau sambil berbaring dikasur. Maunya dipangku oleh sang Mama.

"Sehan minum susu dari botol ini saja ya." Bujuk Luhan melihat anaknya ini sedang merengek minta dipangku dan disusui oleh Sehun.

"chiello Papa." Kepala Sehan menggeleng-geleng. Tangannya masih asyik menarik-narik dress Sehun yang sedang menyalin kue kering dari loyang oven ke dalam topless.

"Sehannie ayolah. Dada mama tidak ada susunya lagi." Luhan berucap dengan segala ke frustasiannya.

"mama hiks..hiks.." Sehan tidak mengindahkan papanya yang sudah frustasi membujuknya. Ia lebih memilih merengek kepada Sehun yang sedari tadi mendiamkannya.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak tega melihat anaknya ini merengek seperti itu, tapi kan ini juga untuk kebaikan mereka juga. Perutnya sudah mulai kelihatan buncit karena usia kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan keempat. Jadilah ia begini, memilih menyibukkan diri dan berpura tidak mendengar rengekan Sehan.

Luhan yang melihat Sehan sudah menangis pun mengangkat batita itu menjauhi Sehun. Membawa Sehan keruang tengah dan membujuk Sehan agar minum susu dari botol saja. Bukannya diam, tangisan Sehan semakin kencang dan semakin memberontak. Luhan semakin kewalahan jadinya. Sehan itu bertubuh gempal dan tentu saja kalau ia mengamuk tenaganya sangat kuat. Luhan menjadi salut kepada istrinya bisa menenangkan amukan Sehan dalam pelukannya.

"mama hiks ... hiks.." tangisan Sehan menjadi.

Sehun yang tidak tega akhirnya menyusul keruang tengah. Duduk disofa dan meminta Luhan agar menaruh Sehan kepangkuannya.

"Hubby, taruh Sehan disini." Sehun menepuk pahanya.

"kamu gila? Tidak usah. Aku bisa mendiamkan Sehan." Ujar Luhan keras.

"sekali ini saja Hubby, kasihan Sehan." Ujar Sehun.

"Sayang, Sehan berat, aku tidak mau perut kamu kenapa-kenapa."

"tidak apa-apa. Ayo taruh Sehan disini, lihat wajahnya sudah memerah."

Ibu mana yang tega melihat anaknya menangis tersedu-sedu begitu. Suami dan ayah mana juga yang tega melihat istri dan anaknya yang memohon-mohon begitu.

Akhirnya Luhan menaruh Sehan hati-hati dipangkuan Sehun. Sehun membuka kancing depan dressnya dan mengeluarkan sumber kekacauan yang dibuat Sehan. Dengan sayang Sehun menghapus lelehan airmata dipipi batitanya ini. Sedangkan Luhan hanya diam memperhatikan, sesekali ia akan memperbaiki posisi Sehan agar tidak menindih kuat perut Sehun.

.

.

.

Keesokkan malamnya, Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Yah hari ini ada jadwal latihan bola jadi Luhan lama pulangnya. Ia berjalan masuk ke ruang tengah dan tebak apa yang ia dapati disana.

Sehan sedang meminum susu dari botol dotnya dan akan menjauh jika didekati Sehun.

'Tumben.' Inner Luhan.

"wah sayang ada apa ini?" tanya Luhan. Antara takjub dan bingung. Takjub karena Sehan minum susu dari botol dan bingung kenapa Sehan menjauhi Sehun.

"oh, sedikit kena shock teraphy Hubby." Jawab Sehun sambil terkekeh dan mendekati Sehan lagi.

"hah? Maksudnya?" Luhan semakin bingung.

Sehun menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi sore kepada Luhan.

Semenjak hamil, Luhan pasti akan selalu mengantarkan Sehun pulang. Sebelumnya mereka akan kerumah orangtua Sehun dulu mengambil Sehan dan lanjut keapartemen lalu Luhan akan kembali ke sekolah. Tadi Sehun bercerita kepada ibunya kalau Sehan masih minta disusui dan minta saran kepada ibunya bagaimana menyuruh Sehan berhenti. Lalu nyonya Oh memberikan sarannya kepada Sehun.

Begitu sampai diapartemen sore tadi, Sehun langsung mengerjakan saran ibunya. Dan hasilnya luar biasa, Sehan tidak lagi minta disusui bahkan ia menolak mentah-mentah sampai menjauh.

"daebak. Ide omma benar-benar hebat." Ujar Luhan dengan mata berbinar senang dan kagum kepada ibu mertuanya itu.

Sehun kembali terkekeh dan menggelayut manja ditangan Luhan. Maklum ibu hamil.

Memang dasarnya otak Luhan itu jahil, ia pun berniat menjahili putranya.

"Sehannie." Panggil Luhan kepada Sehan yang telah menghabiskan susu dari botol yang bervolume 600ml itu.

Sehan hanya menatap papanya penuh tanya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. Menyerahkan botolnya yang kosong ketangan Luhan.

"tidak mau susu mama?" tanya Luhan tersenyum jahil.

Wajah Sehan langsung berubah. Kepalanya menggeleng dan sambil berujar "tidak mau."

"waeyo? Biasanya Sehan merengek minta sama mama." Tanya Luhan semakin jahil.

"cucu mama pait, pa." Ujar Sehan lesu.

Dan langsung meledaklah tawa Luhan mendengarnya.

"cucu mama juga item jelek." Tambah Sehan.

Makin menjadilah tawa Luhan.

Sehun bahkan sampai menepuk keras punggung Luhan yang masih menertawai anaknya.

"jadi tidak mau cucu mama lagi?" tanya Luhan lagi setelah mengontrol tawanya.

"bagus-bagus. Tidak sia-sia mamamu melumuri dadanya dengan kopi." Luhan mengangkat Sehan dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, mengajak putranya mandi bersama.

"bagus-bagus? Dasar rusa mesum"cibir Sehun melanjutkan tontonannya dan pasrah saja pikiran mesum suaminya itu.

'aku akan puas dengan dada Sehun setelah ini'

Kalau ini tahu lah ya pikiran siapa.

END


End file.
